not talking
by thatperson3
Summary: amu is mad and tadase and is not taking to him but is it really that big of a deal. read and find out.


i do not own shugo chara and never will.

please dont be two mean, i am not a writer never will be this was for my friend to rembver something that happened in the summer.

Fight

Amu and her friends walked in to class after summer break. Amu walks up to tadase after he gets settled at his desk.

"Hey tadase, just to let you know I'm not talking to you this week" amu said really upset.

"What, why?" he asked really confused

"Easy you decide not to talk to me the week after you got back from your vaka, so I'm not going to talk to you this week, there's another reason two but that doesn't really…"

Amu walks to her set as the bell rings and Nikaidou-sensi walks into the room.

"Hello class, I hope you had a good break. Ok so this week were working on a project in boy girl pairs."

Nikaidou goes though the list. He gets to the last two people, amu and tadase.

Amu jumps out of her set "what? I can't be patterns with him were not speaking this week!"

"Well that's to bad miss .Hinamori, you guys are just going to have talk out your problems." "No" amu and tadase yell at the same time.

"Fine then, talk to each other though text message. I don't really care, and not doing the project is not option, you guys are working on this project together, got that!"

"Yes sensei" they say at the same time as amu sits back down,

"Ok now that we have are groups together let me tell you guys what the project is about. You kids will be writing a short book about the solar system. Doesn't that sound fun?" Nikaidou-sensi says as happy and enthusiast as he possibly could.

Later on that day during lunch.

The Guardians are in the royal garden for lunch.

"Hey amu" Nagihiko says.

"Yes"

"What's with you? Why aren't you speaking to tadase? And since when do you yell at a teacher?"

Tadase looks up from his laptop "umm she not talking to me because I didn't talk to her after I got back form vacation. And I said Id look at something about a month ago and still haven't", tadase says sounding ashamed of himself.

"Ok then just look up, look at whatever amu-Chan wanted you to right now" Yaya chimed in all perky and happy, just like always.

"I guess I could do that, I am online right now anyways" tadase said "just give me a few minuets to get to the site".

A few minutes latter he gets to what to amu has been bagging him to look at for about a month. All the Guardians get around tadase and his laptop to see what was so important.

"K I'm here what one was so important for me to see?" "Just go though the pages and I'll tell you when you get to it"

The Guardians go though the page of received flairs on Facebook.

8 pages and 15 minutes later…"stop! You passed it, go up a little you will know what one it is when you read it"

Tadase sees the flair amu was talking about and gets really mad or upset or something because his face turns bright red.

"Amu how could you we said we never talk about that again." "What? Were not talking about I just sent you a flair on facebook" amu says trying to sound as sweet an innocent as she possibly could.

"What one are you guys talking about? I don't see anything" says yaya. "oh I see it now, thanks for pointing it out Nagihiko…. I don't get it."

"k that's grate! See tadase-Chan that don't get, so no harm done" amu tells tadase as she tries to sneak out of the royal garden

"not so fast amu your not off the hook that easily." Tadase yells after her but it was to late she was already out of the garden.

Amu runs up to the bench thing in the courtyard. "Wow, that was close" she says breathing heavily, bending over so that her hand resting on her knees.

"What was close?" came a filmily voice from behind her.

Amu stands back up and turns around so she is facing the person who had ask the question. To not that big of a surprise it was Ikuto.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or you just going to keep standing there like an idiot?"

"What happened is none of you business. So I'm noting to tell you. That ok with you?"

"Fine then whatever, I just came to tell you I saw this really cool video on YouTube that you and all you other little Guardians should check out" he replayed back with I know something you don't know look.

"Amu there you are. What's, going on here? Ikuto! You, you, get away from her right now!" amu heard tadsae shout.

"Awe there you are princey. I was looking for you when I ran in to amu, I have something to show. There's a computer in the royal garden right?"

"This isn't going to be pretty." Thought amu

The end!!!


End file.
